Tucker
"Just a tugboat indeed." - Young Tucker, "Play Ball!" 2019= |-|2018= |-|2017= |-|Pilot= |-|Prototype= Tucker *'VoiceActor': Jaycen Tedesco (Tugboat Bath Time - Holiday at the harbour) Brett Wilson (Wild Water Rescue, Season 2 Onwards.) *'Color': Red *'Nationality': British Tucker is... the main character of the Tucker The Tugboat series as well as the series' namesake. Tucker's personality has changed drastically over the years. In the first pilot, he was a smart alec who sweared alot, was rude, and was pretty laid back. In Tugboat Bath Time he was stuck up with weak points. From Season 1 onwards, Tucker has been a kind gentle tugboat with respect and holiday happiness. Biography Season 0 (The Two Pilots) Tucker is one of the very few tugboats at the harbor. He used to be docked on a far away part of Braydon until Peg Leg Joe took him under his wing and allowed him to be his official boat he’d use for finding treasure. Tucker and Peg Leg Joe, while traveling, were lost for 53 days. During that time, they fell down a waterfall. At the end, it was a mistake. Tucker thought they were going to The Zoo, and returned home. Later, Joe complained to Tucker about being bored. Tucker then boasted about his immortality. Noticing this was the perfect time, Peg Leg Joe decided to clean him, to Tucker's dislike. Tucker would not consent, so Joe had to jump to him. Failing miserably in the process. Season 1 Tucker works at Braydon Harbor with many other boats. One day, he felt tired after pulling in a big ship, so his captain takes him to his favorite place, the golf course. Tucker always watched, and wanted to be able to play golf one day. After a couple hours, Tucker was asleep. One of the players, hit the ball too hard, and into Tucker's smokestack, which woke him up. Then, he sneezed it out, landing the ball into the hole. Tucker was then congratulated, and promised a trophy. Livery Tuckers main color is red, with white lining, and a black smokestack. Appearances Season 0 * Wild Water Rescue * Tugboat Bath Time Season 1 * Play Ball! * Holiday at the Harbor * Tucker's Bright Idea Season 2 * Loch Boats Voice Actors * Brett Wilson (Pilot) * Jaycen Tedesco (Tugboat Bath Time - Present) Basis Tucker's exact basis is unknown, but its claimed to be this tugboat on the Gridlock twitter. Tuckers Basis.jpg | Tucker's basis at day Tucker basis back.jpeg|Tucker's basis from the back Trivia * Tucker's full name is "Young Tucker" revealed by Brett Wilson in a Direct Message to @rwenthusiast11 '(who has since switched accounts to '@sumthin_animate) on Twitter. * The original model was made out of cardboard with a wooden hull. This model was never seen on screen (except for a trailer) and was later scrapped. * Tucker's pilot model was made out of a modified small scale kit tugboat. * After the prototype model of Tucker was produced, it was modified again with a clay face, and no smokestack. This could possibly mean that Tucker was planned to be a diesel Tugboat. * Throughout the whole of the series, Tucker has had three whistles/horns. * Tuckers "Modern" model (the one used from Tugboat Bath Time onwards) has had many changes. ** First his face became bigger, filling up his entire front with his windows as eyes, with a teeth smile ** In episode 2, Holiday at the Harbor, his teeth smile turned into a closed smile. ** In episode 3, he gained updated faces and eyes. * After the pilot, Tucker switched models resulting in huge size changes. He went from having his smokestack being the size of a man, to having his face being the same size as a man. * As of Season 2, Tucker is almost always seen almost floating above the water. Media Gallery bandicam 2017-12-16 10-11-17-254.jpg|Tucker In The Pilot Screenshot 2018-08-22 at 12.30.06 AM.png|Tucker's pilot model at "The Loch". The place where he was first made. Tucker new model.jpg|The 3rd model, Seen in Tugboat bathtime and promo videos. Tugboat bathtime.jpg|Tucker In "Tugboat Bath Time" Screenshot (27).png|Tucker In Intro Screenshot 2018-10-05 at 9.44.43 AM.png|Tucker in season 1 bandicam 2017-12-16 09-50-22-173.jpg|Brett reveals Tucker's full name DnEjrKHXgAA9Eh_.jpg|Tucker in a promotional photo for Gridlock CartoonTucker.png|Animated Version in "A Gridlock Christmas" DmmgJkUWwAErSP1.jpg|Tuckers Supposed Basis at an Annual Tugboat Roundup Behind the Scenes Gallery bandicam 2017-12-16 19-22-52-181.jpg|Tucker's First Model. (INCOMPLETE) TuckerProto Next to a gauge 1 model train.png|Tucker's first (prototype) model next to a Gauge 1 model steam engine Screenshot (41).png|The Final model compared to the Pilot model. Screenshot 2018-08-22 at 12.26.50 AM.png|Design sheet for the fourth model. Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 12.53.02 PM.png|Tucker on the set of the series Untitled.png|Brett Wilson holding Tucker's model next to a canal boat Promo Shots Gallery Screenshot 2018-08-18 at 8.55.49 AM.png|Tucker's First Model (Complete) Hqdefault.jpg|The Pilot Model (the 2nd) CrkMc7EWYAAoHOz.jpg|Promotional Image of the pilot model Tucker Promo.jpg|Promotional Image of the 3rd model Tucker2017.jpg|Tucker's model in 2017 Screenshot 2018-08-18 at 8.58.18 AM.png|Fourth and Complete Model, being used for filming. Tucker-at-the-place.jpg|Promo DubByHqW0AI3TXj.jpg D7mMAbMW4AAgv__.png|Tucker Scared Tucker&PLJ.jpg|Tucker's Updated Model Tucker.png|Season 2 Promo Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Tugboats